jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +16 - Nibiru
Nibiru Nibiru was an eathlike world but at some point during the Mellor war it was moved to the system in which we now find it. Nibiru is an iceball, inhabited by beautiful perfect humanoids. they dug into the crust and set up underground cities when their own world was hurled away from the sun. The Nibiru are immortal and infertile, except with human beings. They have a technology which burns gold in a weird nuclear reactor type thing. They need gold to keep their cities intact and fuctioning. they have UFOs but not hyperspace technology, they are, essentially trapped in the Sol system. When they first appeared in the Sol system, they set up gold mining colonies on earth and used ancient Earth people as slaves. No Nibiru individual is Fringeworthy. The Surface of Nibiru is littered with ancient cities buries under ice. the people there can be dug out and thawed but this isn't done because of the limited living space in the tunnels. Nibiru culture is arranged in cells - this is to allow different tunnel complexes to experiment with different forms of government and culture. There were only a few million Annunaki to begin with. In 6,000 BCE Nibiru Colonies on Earth and Mars were damaged by civil war between factions of the Nibiru as their world orbited far out into the outer dark. The Nibiru retreated to their dying world and hunkered down. They've been working on peaceful ways to handle land claims since then and will exploit Earth and Mars better on their next pass, starting in about 1900. Annunaki resemble human beings, but are universally beautiful. They are stronger, faster and more resiliant than humans, and they can live forever, barring accident or violence. However the only way an Annunaki can reproduce is with someone of Human blood. Half-Annunaki are less strong, fast and resilient, and can live for up to 2000 years. Annunaki can survive being frozen, they enter suspended animation and await thawing. The Nibiru handle excessive time by forgetting things. Past 500 years, their memory gets vague and after about 2000 years most memories are lost. Annunaki keep diaries to remind themselves of times they have personally forgotten. On Nibiru Prime, all the people ON Nibiru are Annunaki - when they need new peasants they thaw out a person from the surface. These people are universally horrified at how Annunaki culture has had to change to survive living underground. No pure Annunaki is Fringeworthy. Mixed race Annunaki/humans are Fringeowrthy at the normal rate. On Alt 0100, Pure Annunaki form a minority surrounded by mixed race and human people. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Transportation Hub, Subways 02:00 - (Locked)An ancient aquarium 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Cosmopolitan City 05:00 - (Locked) Land of the Renfair outcasts 06:00 - South Pole 07:00 - (Locked) Land of the Human sacrificers (Aztec) 08:00 - A Forest Preserve 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Distopia 11:00 - The mansion of a Lord. A Forest preserve - In a huge dome, sun lamps feed the last native forests on Nibiru. tending these is a religius duty and the monks will demand that intruders leave - if the Intruders don't leave the Nibiru monks will try to kill them Mansion of a Lord '- in this techno-feudal setting, Lord Miroere rules in the name of King Ezekiel. He is wise but ruthless. 'Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - Nibiru Mines the corpse of Earth 3, 17 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 01:00 Nibiru mines the corpse of Earth. ' In this alt, Nibiru was successfully transposed with Earth, leaving Earth in a long, cometary orbit. The Annunaki kidnapped humans to be their slave race - Life on this world looks weird, like a sustainability focused modern day. so priitive places exist side-by-side with palaces of technolgical wonder. The Annunaki use the same gold-reactor technology, and advanced technology, but they use it sparingly to stretch out their gold. They have better reserves than the prime, due to being able to mine gold from Mars. Life on this Nibiru is better, if more primitve flavored. '''System: ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - Earth - Under a Pyramid complex near Lake Victoria, 1857 AD 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Mars 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto 02:00 This is Earth in the system of the Prime. they have myths about God who fought a war and then left. Explorers have been finding mysterious ruins from both a pre-Annunaki Terhmelern inhabitation and then from the later Annunaki inhabitation. The Portal is bured in a deep chamber in an Ancient temple of what used to be an Annunaki space sport circa about 6000 BCE '''Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes